This is War
by YukariMusa
Summary: It's Musa's Birthday! But all she wants is for Riven to ask her out! She knows very well that will never happen. They are good friends but that's as far as it is. Riven takes Musa to Magix when the Trix show up. What happens? My first fanfic. Song:This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.


_**Winx! You're Magic Now!**_

_**Do you know, the power you have?**_

_**Can you feel the magic that is inside of you?**_

_**Fly with us, so you'll understand:**_

_**You are magic, if you just believe that it's true!**_

_**It's amazing what you can do...**_

_**Winx! You're Magic now!**_

_**Winx! We'll show you how!**_

_**Fly with us and see, what amazing things you can be!**_

_**Winx! Together we're strong,**_

_**Come and join our song!**_

_**Your life is magic from now on!**_

_**Yes! Your life is magic from now**_

_**Winx!**_

"Turn it off!" Musa yelled at her phone."That stupid ringtone!"

She snached her phone and saw she had one new message.

_Riven:_

_ Happy birthday Princess._

Musa quickly turned her phone side ways and sent:

_Thx! And I'm not a Princess. _

"WAKE UP MUSA! YOU SLEEP TOO MUCH!"Stella screamed.

"I am up!"Musa yelled back.

"Good! Then get dressed, and come down to breakfast!"Stella yelled.

Musa rolled her eyes. She loved her freinds really, but sometimes they can get on her case a little too much. Like in Freshman year when they practically begged her to go to the Day of the Rose festival. It had taken Musa her whole entire heart to tell them about her Mother's death, and how her Father was never home. Now, they wanted her to go to a love fest! No way!

Musa was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. One new message it read. She opend it.

_Riven:_

_ But that's part of your name. Wanna get breakfast or somthing?_

Musa knew her friends wanted to spend her eighteenth birthday with her, but heck! They didn't even bother to say,"Happyy Birthday Musa!" and besides, Musa wanted to spend all the time she had with RIven. She knew that she was out of his league. He dated a witch! The one witch she disliked the most. If that was his type, she was never gonna get there! Although he was under a spell...maybe she did have a chance. Riven had apoligized, and wanted to be friends. That was what she could handle at the time so she agreed. However, now she was able to see past the 'jerk' on the outside and look inside.

Musa finally responded.

_ Sure. Ten minutes at the Armina cafe'._

Musa quickly got changed into her blue tube top with orange lines, withlight blue sweats, and her blue sneakers. She decided to let her hair go longer, but that didn't mean she wasn't putting in her hallmark pigtails! The pigtails just went a little bit past her shoulders that's all.

Musa finally went downstairs to the cafeteria and told her friends she was going to Magix with RIven. They gave her a disapointing look. This did kill Musa, but Flora understood her friends very well.

"Your a big girl now Musa. DO what you like."Flora said.

"Thanks guys you ro- wait! Big girl? Now?"Musa asked.

"Face it Musa you were never the reasponsible one."Stella said.

"Look whos talking!"Musa shot back.

Bloom knew this was a sign that they better let her go know or this could lead to a cat fight.

"Just forget it Musa. Go on."Bloom said.

"Bye guys."Musa waved.

Musa walked outside and Riven was already there on his level bike.

"More like Fifteen minutes."He grined.

"Ha ha ha. Your very funny. Let's go."Musa said getting on the back.

Riven smirked knowing he was right and she knew it.

When they got there her parked the bike and they started to walk into the Armina Cafe'. Then it got chilly, dark, and it started to storm,( Yeah I know. Kinda obviouse what's happening right?)

"Riven.."Musa said.

Then out of nowhere,( a purple, and black portal in the sky. Duh Musa! That's somewhere!) the Trix stepped out.

"Hey puppy dog."Darcy said.

"Darcy!"Icy snapped.

"What?"She questioned.

"Nevermind! Get the girl!"Icy said.

Musa transformed in her Charmix. All the other WInx, exept Bloom, had their Enchantix. She didn't mind. All it did was make you powers increase like two times stronger and make you have a pretty outfit. Well, that's what Layla told her, But Musa was smart enough to know she was just saying that to make her friend feel better about being one of the weakest.

_**A warning to the people**_

_**The good and the evil**_

_**This is war**_

_**To the soldier, the civillian**_

_**The martyr, the victim**_

_**This is war**_

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world from the last to the first**_

Musa shot right, and left. She was hitting them pretty good! She thought she was winning!

_**To the right, to the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the Edge of the Earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest**_

_**This is war**_

_**To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah**_

_**This is war**_

_**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**_

_**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

The witches were know fighting back. Pretty good too.

_**To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

Musa was know regretting now having her Enchantix. MUsa spoke too soon about winning, because as she was regretting Icy put her in a block of ice.

Riven felt helpless. He walked up to the ice. People gasped. One of their WInx heros was about to be history, and her crush was about to fell loss.

All Riven could think of doing was singing.

_**"I do believe in the light**_

_**Raise your hands up to the sky**_

_**The fight is done**_

_**The war is won**_

_**Lift your hands**_

_**Towards the sun**_

_**Towards the sun**_

_**Towards the sun**_

_**Towards the sun**_

_**The war is won"**_

Some random person from the crowd stepped out and started joining along while RIven.

_**"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight" **_

While everyone was singing, RIven was hearing little techno sounds. Or piano. LIke her sound waves. Then the ice started glowing. Then it broke he backed away and coverd hi seyes. It was so bright!

RIven saw Musa. She looked beatiful! What was it?

Musa was looking at herself. Befor she could process she had her Enchantix, Riven sang:

_**"To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first"**_

Musa shot right and left. Man! She felt so powerful! She was starting to take back what she said.

_**"To the right**_

_**To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world"**_

Musa flew uo. It was so much energy flowing though her! She started forming a little ball of light in her hand.

_**A brave new world**_

_**The war is won**_

_**The war is won**_

Musa flew back to the ground knowing the witches were gone..for now. Riven was so releaved! He didn't realize he was running toward her.

She had her back to him still enjoying the view of no longer visable witches. Riven grabbed her shoulders and turned her. Then with all emotions in his heart, he forced his lips on hers. It happend so fast Musa didn't evem have time to see who it was, but when she saw. Her eyes shut gentally and she just stood there.

After they parted, Musa layed on his chest. "Happy birthday."Riven said in her ear."Sorry, I didn't get you a present."

'Are you kidding me! This is my present! And I'm not letting go of it ever! "Musa said.

"Good. Cause it will just crawl back to you."He said as he kissed her agaiin.

Yup, this makes up for the stress of turning eighteen..

**THE END!**

Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
